You Know My Heart By Heart
by Original Sister
Summary: What if instead of Clark it was Bella who crashed to earth on the day of the meteor shower. What relationships would change?
1. Chapter 1

You Know My Heart by Heart

Summary: What if instead of Clark it was Bella who crashed to earth on the day of the meteor shower. What relationships would change?

Smallville and Twilight Crossover

Pairing: Bella and Lex

**Authors note: Hi guys, so I've recently got into Smallville and have come up with this new idea. Basically Clark doesn't exist in this story, though I am a massive Clark fan so don't get me wrong there. But I kind of feel sorry for Lex because he's always getting the bad end of the stick, so I'm giving him some loving. Note I do not own Twilight or Smallville.**

Chapter 1

"Jonathan come on we won't be that long" Martha said as she literally dragged her husband out of their truck.

"Do I have to? That woman is incisive to the bone and she knows it" Jonathan complained like a child as he trailed behind his wife. Martha had wanted to make a stop at the florist shop to Jonathan's dismay. The reason behind this was simple. The flower shop owner Nell Potter had a crush on Jonathan. A very irritating crush at that.

"True, but its not all bad. She and I do have something in common" Martha said looping her arm through her husbands.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Well she and I both share the same taste in men" Martha said with a sly grin on her face as she then felt her husband give her sides a little squeeze making them both laugh and stumble down the street like love sick teenagers.

**…..**

Upon entering the florist shop Jonathan saw Nell look up at him from behind the counter with a slight flirtatious smile, but that didn't seem to last long as he didn't miss the disappointed look on the young woman's face when her eyes landed on Martha.

"Afternoon Nell" Jonathan said politely.

"Jonathan, Martha what a surprise" Nell said with jealousy spilling from her voice. "What brings our two favorite Kent's to town?" she asked forcing a smile.

"Tulips, red ones if you have any" Martha said walking up to the counter in a slightly challenging way.

"What about some tiger lily's?" Nell offered while working on her body language to grab Jonathan Kent's attention.

"No thanks, Martha has her heart set on Tulip's" Jonathan said walking up behind his wife placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That's a very uncomplicated flower" Nell said bitterly as she walked off to get the flowers while Martha and Jonathan looked at each other smugly. Martha then noticed Nell's 4 year old niece Lana playing beside the counter dressed up as a cute little princess.

"That's a very beautiful dress Lana, are you a princess" Martha asked the little girl as she knelt down beside her.

"I'm a fairy princess" little Lana said.

"Hey where are her parents?" Jonathan asked Nell who had just walked back over to them with the Tulips in hand.

"Well they're at the homecoming game with everyone else" Nell said as Jonathan nodded in understanding. "I'm being the good aunt" she added trying to sound impressive.

"Do you wanna make a wish?" Lana asked Martha who looked baffled for a moment, but snapped out of it.

"I would love to make a wish" Martha said smiling at the little girl as she knew exactly what to wish for, even if it is pretend.

"Abbra condabra" Lana said as she waved her wand above Martha's head before giving her forehead a little tap making Martha smile in return.

**…..**

Lionel Luthor had just arrived at a building sight where his new Luthor corp industry was currently in the middle of construction. Exiting the car he with his nine year old son trailing behind, Lionel had them begun talking to one of his employees for a moment before he took aside his son.

"Lex you stay right here and don't wander off. Understand?" Lionel told his son who nodded in return as the young boy then watched his father walk off and begin gossiping to the employees again.

Growing up Lex had never known much love, except from his mother who had tragically past away a year ago. Her death had shattered Lex's heart into pieces, and though he did everything to gain his fathers respect and love it was just never enough. His father had and will forever consider love a deadly weakness. Not once had the stubborn grump ever given his son a hug, a kiss on the forehead, read him a bed time story or most importantly...had never told his own son he loved him.

Lex wished with all his heart that things could be different. That his mother was still alive, that he could be part of something special and that the stubborn fool standing a few feet away from him could act like the father he had always wanted. But no, his mother was gone and his father cared more for his work than anything else. Lex luthor's life was a black hole indeed, and he was sure that sooner or later he would fade away forever.

"Help me" whispered a voice as Lex turned to face the cornfield crop. 'What was that?' the boy thought to himself. "Help me" there it was again, who on earth was in there? But more importantly why were they in there.

Taking it upon himself to go against his fathers instructions Lex wandered off through the cornfield crop deciding to investigate where the voice was coming from.

He must have been walking for about 10 minutes before he heard the voice call out again, but this time it sounded closer so that meant he must be drawing near to the source. Deep down inside Lex was a little scared to say the least because he had no idea of what he may find, but he wasn't about to cower away now.

He then heard a groaning noise and pushed his way through a bunch of crops to reveal a terrible scene. Tied up on a wooden pole was a teenage boy who was stripped down to his boxer shorts. Lex took notice of the big red 'S' on the boy's chest and wondered what that was all about. To say the poor guy looked sick was an understatement.

"Help me" the boy pleaded with pain as he lifted his head to gaze at Lex. "Help me man" the boy pleaded again as Lex just stood completely still not knowing what to do.

Just then Lex saw something fly over head and followed it with his eyes until he heard a loud crash not too far from where he was currently standing. Suddenly a gust of wind broke out and out of nowhere came a thick cloud of dust that was heading his way.

Scared out of his mind Lex took off running forgetting all about the tied up teen. Pushing his way through the crops he tried to remember which way he had came, but it was useless as he was completely lost. He should never have come out here, he should have listened to his father and stayed put. But here he was running for his life just wanting to find his father and go home.

Run, that was all he could do was run. But try as Lex may he just wasn't quick enough as he glanced over his shoulder he saw the dust cloud come towards him and then everything went black.

**…..**

The town's people gathered as they saw something fly across the sky leaving a smoky trail behind it. What was it though?

Nell came out the florist shop with Lana as she had heard the commotion and wanted to know what was going on. Just then Lana's parents had pulled up in a car across the street and they too began too wonder what was going on.

"Hi Lana" Lana's mother called to her daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl yelled in excitement as she spotted her parents.

Just then something could be seen falling from the sky, buy before anyone could do anything all hell broke loose as a ball of fire fell directly on top of Lana's parents with a large explosion.

Towns folk were running left right and center trying to find cover as more fire balls dropped from the sky crashing through buildings, blowing up cars, throwing people everywhere. It was a total disaster.

**…..**

The Kent's were half way home with Martha being full of smiles as she couldn't help but keep thinking of the wish she had made when Lana waved her magic wand. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was just something magical about that moment, something so special that it made her feel truly happy inside and out.

You see it had been Martha Kent's dream to have a child of her own for quite some time now, Jonathan and herself had been trying for a few years but they hadn't had any luck. She didn't know what the reason was behind it or whether it was just her, but no matter how hard they tried Martha just couldn't get pregnant.

But back in the shop with Lana...when she tapped her little wand on Martha's head it was like something had suddenly changed in the air, and it made Martha feel content.

The look on his wife's face hadn't gone unnoticed to Jonathan as he saw how she looked after Lana had asked her if she had a wish to make. He wasn't stupid, he knew just what Martha had wished for, not that he was complaining at all because it warmed his heart to see his beautiful wife looking so happy. No, he just didn't want Martha to get her hopes up over the mention of having a baby as he knew what it did to her, and that alone broke his heart. He wished more than anything that he could give her a baby, they just had to keep trying, hope was not lost.

"I know what you wished for" Jonathan hinted at his wife.

"Just to see a little face, its all I ever wanted" Martha said with a sad smile as Jonathan then reached over and brought her to him with his hand her shoulder, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

BAAAANNNGG!

Came out of nowhere as both husband and wife turned to each other in shock. "What the hell was that?" Jonathan asked as he looked to see where the noise had come from, but there was nothing in sight. It was so strange, it had sounded so much like thunder, but much stronger.

BAAAAAANNNNGG!

Sounded the earth splitting noise again frightening both Martha and Jonathan this time as the noise had nearly made Jonathan skid off the road had he not been concentrating.

"What's going on?" Martha asked with her voice trembling in fear as she looked out the window to see…what the…?

"Jonathan!" Martha shouted as Jonathan glanced turned to his wife worriedly. "Look" she said pointing up, not once taking her eyes off the sight before her.

Jonathan then looked to see where his wife was looking and what she was looking at for that matter. His eyes then caught something that threw him for a loop. Was that…YES IT WAS!

FIRE! There was fire shooting from the bloody sky!

"Hang on!" Jonathan shouted to his wife as he drove like a bat out of hell trying with all his might to avoid the fire balls that were landing too close to the truck. It was everywhere, it was like a terrible rain shower except they were dealing with something more life threatening than water.

CRAASSH!

They heard from behind them as the couple looked to see that a fireball had barely missed the truck. But just then they didn't see it coming as another fireball had shot down. This time in front of them.

"JONATHAN!" Martha yelled as she had turned round and caught the sight, Jonathan reacting fast turned the wheel, but as he did the entire situation took a turn for the worst as the truck swerved off the road and flipped a couple of times before landing upside down in a ditch.

**…..**

"Lex!" Lionel Luthor yelled as he frantically searched for his son. "Lex! Where are you?" he called out but got no response as he raced over to the corn crop...well what used to be a corn crop that was now demolished and looked like a massive clearing.

Lex was nowhere to be seen, but just then as Mr Luthor looked down he saw what seemed to be a chunk of ginger colored hair. Lex's hair. Oh surely he couldn't be...but just then Lionel caught sight of something that made him jump to attention.

"Lex?" he yelled as he saw what looked to be a figure buried under some crops. "Lex!" he yelled again as he raced over to the figure removing the dead crops to reveal his...son?

He stood there in true shock. What had happened here? 'This couldn't be his son' Mr Luthor thought to himself in that moment because the first thing he expected to see was Lex's wild ginger hair. But that was not the case because lying before him was not his boy son, but a balled headed child.

**…..**

'Thank god for seat belts' was all Jonathan could think at that moment in time as he awoke from his sleeping daze to see neither him nor his wife were badly hurt. A few bumps and bruises but that was about it.

Just then he heard a slight crunching noise and out of the corner of his eye Jonathan saw someone approaching them. He turned his head to see two little legs walking towards the truck, two bare legs might he add.

"Martha" Jonathan called to his wife who moved her head round to see what her husband was looking at. Suddenly the two little legs came to a stop in front of the truck and revealed a little girl who had bent down to stare at the baffled couple.

Jonathan and Martha both turned to each other as to ask the same question. What the heck? Where had this little girl come from? And why for the love of hay was she naked?

Martha couldn't help but smile at the child as she smiled back. The little girl looked to be no older than Lana, she had pale skin, long brown wavy hair, adorable little chocolate brown eyes that could melt the hardest of hearts, a heart shaped face and a cute little button nose. She was everything Martha had wished for and more.

As Jonathan undid his seat belt he managed to get himself in an upright position before carefully helping his wife. Once they were free Jonathan quickly took off his coat and wrapped it round the little girl before Martha took the child into her arms and held on tightly.

"Kids just don't fall out of the sky Martha" Jonathan said as he walked carefully through the crater with his wife following behind.

"Then where did she come from?" Martha asked keeping a tight hold of the mysterious little girl.

"I don't know, but she must have parents" Jonathan said, and just then he came to a halt as he saw something utterly unbelievable. There buried in the soil was a...space ship.

"Well if she does there definitely not from Kansas" Martha said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not that she was bothered about the ship right now as she was more interested in the little girl in her arms. Jonathan took notice of this as he could practically feel the love pouring off his wife directed towards the child.

"Sweetheart we can't keep her. What are we gonna tell people? That we found her out in a field?" Jonathan asked as he tried to make sense of this whole situation.

"We didn't find her, she found us" Martha said to her husband before turning back to the little girl smiling. Martha's wish had finally come true. She didn't know where this child had come from or what she was, but Martha didn't care. This little girl had come into their lives like a lost angel and Martha wasn't about to let her go as she already loved the little girl as if she were her own.

**Authors note: Awww this could be the start of something beautiful. **

**What do you think? Should I carry on? **

**Let me know with your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

12 years later

On a farm in Kansas at that present time Isabelle Mary Kent sat in the barn loft playing on the guitar her parents had given to her last year as a birthday gift…well what was her birthday to them.

You see it had been twelve years since Martha and Jonathan had found and adopted her into their family, but what was weird to Isabelle was that there seemed to be no evidence of who her true parents were, where she came from or what her actual birth date was. As she grew up Isabelle began to experience things in her life, very very strange and unexplainable things to say the least.

It all started when she was 8 years old. She was helping her father fix his truck tire that had been safely stood up, oh so they thought. One minute everything had been fine and the next was a total disaster as the trucks tire collapsed right on top of Jonathan's foot. He had tried to budge it but had no such luck. Then like a true miracle Isabelle ran over to her father and lifted the tire off his foot...with one hand!

To say both father and daughter were completely and utterly stunned was a massive understatement. But the good times just kept on coming as not soon after that Isabelle had discovered that she could run practically faster than the speed of light, and that was only from chasing the cows.

It was safe to say that complication was Isabelle's middle name. She had no idea who her real parents were or why they gave her up, but if one day she did manage to track them down there was no doubt in her mind she would have questions. Specifically ones about what the heck she was.

None apart from Jonathan and Martha knew of Isabelle's secret, and to say they had been more than great about it was stating the obvious. Yes it had been alot for them to take in, but not once had they run yelling or screaming for the authorities. No, instead they had stuck by her side through thick and thin no matter what came their way.

Yes, Martha and Jonathan were without a doubt the best parents anyone could possibly have. Isabelle was truly blessed to have such loving people who had taken her in and cared for her when she had none else. In her heart she knew that she didn't deserve them, but she loved her mum and dad more than anything and would do whatever it took to keep them from harms way.

Then there were her friends, Chloe and Pete who were without a doubt the craziest yet fun loving people she had ever met.

Chloe was a newspaper writer for their school, and a brilliant one at that. She was smart, whitey, kind, loving and also a tad crazy. Honestly every little bad or unexplained thing that happened around Smallville had to be Chloe's own personal investigation. Not that Isabelle wasn't happy that her friend wanted to do something to go towards her future, she just didn't like Chloe stressing so much. It was a scary thing to see if Isabelle was honest.

Now Pete pretty much had the same personality as Chloe, except he wasn't as crazy. He was an amazing decent guy who stood up for his friends and knew exactly where he was going in life. He had been like the brother Isabelle never had ever since they were kids as the three of them had always stuck by each other's sides no matter what.

Finally there was Lex Luthor. Oh where could Isabelle begin to explain him? She and Lex were a solid team, always had been. The day they met was the day the meteor shower had occurred. Lex had been badly hurt at the time as the meteor effect had caused him to lose all his hair. Had her father not found Mr Luthor and his son that day Isabelle dreads to think what could have happened.

The horrible thing was that Lionel Luthor resented his son from day on because of his baldness, which was the most disgusting thing Isabelle had ever heard. How could a father resent his son by the way he looked? It wasn't like Lex had a choice at the time, and even if he did what did it matter? The first time Isabelle had laid eyes on little Lex Luthor she thought he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

He had come to visit her a few days after the meteor shower along with his father who had wanted to thank Jonathan for saving them. Lex had shied away at first because of the fact that he was bald, but he soon snapped out of that as he began playing around the farm with Isabelle, swapping stories and holding each other close. Lex had not wanted to return home that day as he'd wanted to stay with his newly found friend, but in the end he had no choice.

Though not before Martha told Lex to Isabelle's great joy that he could visit the farm anytime he wanted. Which he did, again and again and again.

To this day Isabelle and Lex had never been too far away from each other. The two were attached at the hip like a case of undetectable glue. Their bond was something so unique that even Isabelle's family and friends couldn't understand. None could because between Lex and Isabelle they were each other's lifelines, to destroy one would be to destroy the other.

"Isabelle Kent get your but down here or your gonna be late for the bus" Isabelle heard her father shout from beneath her.

"Coming dad" Isabelle called back as she placed her guitar back in its case before leaping off the sofa and running back to the main house.

She had literally skipped into the kitchen and went straight to the cupboard to grab herself a strawberry pop tart from the cupboard, humming away as she took a bite out of it.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Martha asked wondering what has her daughter so happy, not that she was complaining of course.

"Nothing much, I'm just a little excited about the school dance tomorrow" Isabelle said taking another bite of the pop tart.

"Annnd" Martha said dragging out the word knowing there was more to come.

"Annnd Whitney's asked me to go with him, as his date" Isabelle said smiling as Whitney Fordman had asked her out a month ago after Lana Lang (the schools queen B) had dumped him for another Jock.

"Really? Well that's great" Martha said not knowing what to feel at that moment because a part of her was delighted that her daughter was so happy, but the remaining part of her wasn't too keen on Whitney because he had promised Isabelle a date or three before but had made up ridicules excuses of why he couldn't go. Martha knew Isabelle trusted and cared for Whitney, but there was just something a miss with that boy and whatever it was didn't feel good.

"I know, but I'm really nervous. What if I do something wrong?" Isabelle asked her mother as this was going to be her first ever date and she wanted to prove not only to herself but to her parents that for just one night she could be as normal as anyone else. It was what she had always wanted.

"Isa you could never do anything wrong. It's perfectly natural to be nervous" Martha said just as Jonathan walked through the door.

"Who's nervous?" Jonathan asked glancing between Isabelle and Martha curiously.

"Isa, she's going to the school dance tomorrow with Whitney" Martha said giving her husband a look that said 'don't say a word', because like herself Jonathan was not entirely fond of Whitney for messing his little girl around. Hell the man had a hard time not just knocking seven bells out of the cocky jock because it was what he deserved.

"Oh…right…well I err…I hope it goes well for you" Jonathan said trying to play the part of the good dad, though it killed him just to say those words and not the ones that were just sitting on the edge of his tongue.

"Come on dad I know you, what's really going through your mind?" Isabelle asked her father respectfully as she knew he didn't like Whitney and would rather see the jock being chased by a herd of cows than be seen with his daughter.

"I just think that you need to be careful with that boy, there's something about him I don't like" Jonathan said knowing he would get a roasting for his words.

"Dad you don't like Lex and he's never done anything to displease you" Isabelle said knowing that her father meant well, but she was responsible for her own life.

"Yeah well that's different. With Lex I know that he's his father's son. But with Whitney it's like a sickness, you know something's wrong but you just can't seem to figure it out" Jonathan said as Martha closed her eyes feeling disappointed by her husbands lack of subtlety.

"You don't know Lex like I do dad, he's nothing like his father. He's tried so hard to earn your respect, but all you do is make him feel like the bad guy" Isabelle said coming to her best friends defense.

"You don't know the Luthor's Isa, they're not the kind of people to trust with your life. You may think Lex is a saint to dance around, but one day he will follow in his father's footsteps. And when that day comes you'll finally see Lex Luthor for who he really is" Jonathan said not meaning to sound so dark about it as he just wanted to protect his daughter. He didn't want to see her get hurt, and sure as hell not by a damn Luthor.

"You don't Whitney dad and you certainly don't know a thing about Lex" Isabelle said as she snatched up her bag and walked out the house feeling truly frustrated and upset by her fathers petty grudge against the two men she adored.

Spotting the school bus parked outside the farm she quickly picked up the pace and began running towards it, but yet again her timing was terrible as the bus set off without her. Smirking to herself Isabelle took this opportunity to put her powers to use and without any further delay she sped off through the crop field in lighting speed aiming to beat the bus to school.

…**..**

Chloe and Pete had just stepped off the school bus and were currently discussing about the high school dance, unawares of Isabelle creeping up behind them.

"So is anyone taking you to the dance?" Pete asked Chloe curiously.

"Not that I'm aware of no. What about you?" Chloe asked.

"Well you know me I'm a babe magnet, I got em all lined up just begging..." Pete trailed off in mid sentence as he saw the 'who are you trying to kid?' look on Chloe's face. "Ok I haven't asked anyone" he said sighing with disappointment.

"Well at least that makes two of us. Though I thought for sure you would have asked Isa out" Chloe said wiggling her eyebrows at him in a teasing manner.

"Get real the girl is like my own family. And any way I bet she's already got a date wit Mr hot stuff over there" Pete said motioning his head towards Whitney who was currently stood talking to his football crew.

"Aww Pete I didn't know you were into guys, had I known that I would have asked you to come dress hunting with me" came a voice from behind them as they both turned to see a grinning Isabelle.

"Isa?" Chloe asked with a confused expression on her face.

"The one and only" Isabelle confirmed holding out her arms.

"But...how did you get here so fast? You missed the bus" Chloe said trying to work out how her friend had gotten to school in rocket time.

"My dad dropped me off cause he was heading into town" Isabelle lied as she wanted to get Chloe off the subject.

"You'll have to excuse our local reporter as it seems her weirdar is having a slight malfunction. She thought she saw something going through the crop field" Pete said as the three of them walked toward the school entrance.

"Excuse me just because people are choosing to ignore the inevitable doesn't mean there aren't strange things going on in this town" Chloe said defending herself.

"Yeah well I'd love to join you solve a mystery Velma, but right now I am going to hand in my permission slip for the football team" Pete said smirking as he flashed the piece of paper he pulled out his pocket.

"Your really gonna join the team?" Isabelle asked being unable to understand why her friend seemed so eager to play football all of a sudden.

"Damn right I am" Pete said sounding smug about it.

"What are you on a suicide mission or something? You do realize the responsibilities and consequences it carry's don't you?" Chloe asked as she worried for Pete's safety, she didn't want him to get hurt in a stupid game of toss the ball. Pete then dragged the two girls to a spot so they were out of hearing range of others.

"I'm trying to avoid being this years scarecrow" Pete said as Isabelle's eyebrows knitted together.

"Huh?" she said not having a clue what her friend was going on about.

"It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big football game the footballers gang up on a male freshman, take them off to Riley fields then strip him down to his boxers and paint an s on his chest before stringing him up to a wooden cross like a scarecrow" Pete explained as Isabelle and Chloe looked completely disgusted.

"God that's terrible" Isabelle commented.

"It's like years of therapy waiting to happen" Chloe said.

"Why'd you think I want to sign up for football? It's so I don't have to worry about getting myself jumped by a bunch of Neanderthals" Pete said just as Isabelle turned round in time to see Lana freaking Lang talking to her boyfriend whilst pushing her chest out. Now had it not be for the fact that she has powers Isabelle would have knocked Lana into next Wednesday right about now. But what got her was that Whitney didn't seem to mind Lana's company, infact he looked like he was enjoying it far too much.

"Looks like little miss 'do you think my breasts are big enough?' is trying it on again" Chloe said crossing her arms as she saw the scene that was unfolding in front of them, only to see the anger in her friends eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked Isabelle as she looked as though she were about to blow a fuse.

"I'm fine, I'll see you guys later" Isabelle said as she began walking over to Whitney, who still hadn't noticed her because he was too busy giving Lana his full attention. She then cleared her throat as she came to a stop in front of them making their heads snap in her direction.

"Hey babe" Whitney said as though he were taken off guard.

"Hey" Isabelle said forcing a smile as she tried to ignore the fact that Lana's hand was on her boyfriends arm.

"Isabelle, how goes one today?" Lana asked trying to play the role of a saint, though Isabelle was not taken by it as she knew Lana far too well.

"I'm fine thanks Lana, how are you?" Isabelle asked keeping her cool.

"As perfect as ever. I like your top by the way" Lana said indicating towards Isabelle's green crop top.

"Really?" Isabelle asked not really believing a word from the bitch's mouth.

"Oh yeah, it matches your face" Lana said as she and the rest of her girly group burst out laughing. This didn't bother Isabelle as she was used to them making stupid remarks about her, she was just more angry and upset at the fact that Whitney had joined in on their laughter. She was just about to say something when suddenly she began to feel extremely sick.

"Babe you ok? You don't look so good" Whitney said as he noticed how pail Isabelle went in the face.

"I'm fine" Isabelle forced out as the sickness only seemed to get worse.

"Are you sure?" Whitney asked again as he went to put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, but she quickly smacked it away.

"I said I'm fine Whitney. Just leave me alone" Isabelle said through her teeth as she walked past her so called arrogant boyfriend into the school building.

She then quickly raced to the girl's toilets and walked over to the sinks to splash some water over her face. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to work out why she had suddenly felt like puking as she had never been ill in her life. Just then her phone rang in her pocket, luckily there were no teachers around to scorn her about it. Taking it out she smiled at the caller I.D. Lex.

**Bold is Lex **- Normal is Isabelle

"Hey you" Isabelle said.

**"Hey beautiful" Lex said.**

"Watcha doin?" Isabelle asked as she blushed when he called her beautiful. Lex seemed to have a habit of calling her that lately, not that she minded.

**"Just sat in my new office and decided to give my very best girl a call to ask her if she was free later to celebrate the opening of my new company with me" Lex asked trying to sound impressive, but at the same time sounded rather nervous.**

"I'd love to" Isabelle said smiling at the thought of spending some time with her best friend as it was just what she needed.

**"Great, can I pick you up at five?" Lex asked.**

"Five sounds perfect" Isabelle said smiling away.

**"Soo the school dance is tomorrow then" Lex said sounding as if it was more like a question than a statement.**

"Yep" Isabelle said popping the 'p'.

**"I assume your...boyfriend will be escorting you?" Lex asked.**

"Yeah, he is" Isabelle said taking notice of how Lex seemed bitter on the word 'boyfriend', like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

**"You don't sound too excited about it" Lex said.**

"I am I am. It's just that…" she trailed off trying to find the right words to say.

"**What?" Lex asked now sounding concerned.**

"It's nothing, its not even worth talking about" Isabelle said running a hand through her hair.

**"Come on Belle I know you, what's goings on?" Lex asked as Isabelle heavily sighed.**

"Two words. Lana Lang" Isabelle said leaning against the sink.

**"Again? Doesn't she ever quit?" Lex asked.**

"Not when it comes to me. And Whitney wasn't of much help either" Isabelle said with sadness hidden in her voice.

**"What do you mean?" Lex asked.**

"Well lets just say he didn't come to my defense when Lana decided to kick me down a notch" Isabelle said as she could have sworn she heard Lex growl over the phone.

**"Excuse me for saying this but...what a dick" Lex said.**

"Actually I couldn't agree more" she said as they both laughed.

**"Want me to kick his ass? Because believe me I will" Lex said sounding completely serious.**

"As tempting as that offer is I'm gonna have to decline otherwise Whitney would cancel on me tomorrow because Lex Luthor messed up his precious image" Isabelle said knowing full well that Whitney would do it.

**"Any guy who cares more about his image than paying more attention to a beautiful young women like you would have to be truly insane, or just an inconsiderate prick" Lex said making them both laugh, though Isabelle was blushing like heck.**

"How do you know what to say to me?" Isabelle asked as Lex seemed to always know how to make her feel special, like she was the only girl in the world.

**"Because I know you. Your my girl" Lex said sounding content.**

"And you're my guy, Lex Luthor. Friend wise of coarse" Isabelle added, though she felt a huge pain in her gut when she did.

**"Of coarse" Lex said sounding quite sad that time.**

Just as Isabelle went to say something else she heard the school bell ring again. "I better get going, but I'll see you later ok?" Isabelle asked.

**"Yeah you will" Lex said making Isabelle smile before they both hung up.**

Others could say what they want about Lionel Luthor, but never would Isabelle let anyone disrespect Lex. He was a true gentleman with a kind heart who deserved to be loved. Sighing in true happiness Isabelle took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and heading to class.

**...**

After first lesson was over Isabelle went to her locker to collect some of her books when she saw Whitney approach her.

"Hey" he said leaning against the locker next to hers.

"What do you want Whitney?" Isabelle asked bitterly as she didn't really want to see him right now.

"I just wanted to talk to you" Whitney said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh now you want to talk? Now that miss fancy pants isn't present you want the pleasure of my company?" Isabelle asked motioning her hand toward herself. "Well that's unfortunate because I don't want to talk you" she said slamming her locker shut.

"What have I done?" Whitney asked with a dumb struck expression on his face.

"Are you seriously asking that question? You aloud Lana to flirt with you in front of nearly half the school making no attempt to protect our relationship, you stood back and said nothing as she once again cut me down and to make matters worse you laughed along to her pathetic little joke" Isabelle said raising her voice as students began to stare at the troubled couple.

"It was just a joke Belle, why are you making such a big deal out of it" Whitney asked glancing round him at the prying eyes watching them.

"Because your not. Which just goes to show how much you care about us" Isabelle said holding back her tears as she walked away from her idiotic boyfriend before she said something she would regret.

Though on her way down the hall she heard a loud smash and saw a guy wearing a grey hoodie rush past her with a picture frame clutched to his chest. Their eyes met for a minute before the mysterious lad disappeared around the corner.

She then saw the reason why he had rushed off so quick. The trophy case had been smashed open, and if Isabelle didn't know any better she'd guess that picture he had been holding was what he'd taken.

But the question was...why?

…**..**

After that the rest of the school day flew by without anymore surprises or confrontations, which pleased Isabelle down to the ground as she just wanted nothing more than to go home and spend some time with Lex.

She had told the principle about the lad who had broken the trophy case, which he had thanked her for and said the boy would be dealt with personally.

As she walked along Isabelle couldn't help but think about what her father had said to her about Whitney. She knew he had a point about her boyfriend being a sleaze, because in fairness he was. Whitney had been acting different for some time now, to the point that Isabelle herself questioned why she was even with him.

Well that was an easy question because the moment Whitney had asked her out Isabelle had felt like she wasn't an outcast anymore. She felt as though she were truly the luckiest girl alive to be asked out by a jock, because comparing herself to other girls in school Isabelle felt as though she didn't stand a chance of any guy asking her out, especially not a loser like her. But then Whitney came along and he made her feel she was finally part of something.

She was happy with Whitney in the first few weeks they had begun seeing each other, but as their…relationship progressed Isabelle began to feel a slight coldness in her heart. Deep down she knew there was something going on, but Isabelle wasn't about to make assumptions, yet, as she planned to confront Whitney tomorrow and demand answers from him.

As she walked along she came to a stop at a bridge and decided to rest for a moment or two. Leaning against the metal rail she looked out to the distance and saw two birds circling one another. Isabelle couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be a bird, the thought of being able to spread those wings and float with the wind was a perfect dream to Isabelle that would sadly never come true.

…**..**

Speeding down the road Lex felt as though he wanted punch something, or specifically someone. After Belle had told him Whitney was taking her to the school dance tomorrow Lex had to literally stop himself from going after the stupid jock and smashing his face in. The little punk didn't deserve Belle, not at all. He had done nothing but let her down over and over again. And how did Lex know this? Simple. Because Belle told him. She told him everything.

Now Whitney was in no way competition for Lex, because honestly the jock had nothing on him. No, it was the fact that Whitney had actually asked Belle out, that's what made Lex so angry. Unlike him Whitney had the chance to kiss Belle, to touch her, care for her, take her out on dates and even…love her.

Lex had never told anyone before, but the first time he had met Isabelle he was immediately smitten. Back when the meteor shower hit the town Lex thought for sure he was going to die, his whole body had ached to the point that it had been too painful to cry. But as soon as he felt something feathery touch his face he had opened his eyes to reveal a beautiful angel smiling at him as she gently caressed his face. Lex was not sure if he had found heaven that day or if heaven had found him, but the one thing he did and still does know to this day is that Isabelle had come into his life like an answered prayer and hell would freeze over before he let anyone hurt her.

Isabelle Kent was his best friend, his love…his everything.

He was on his way back home to deal with some errands before he picked Belle up, when his phone rang. As he went to pull it out his trouser pocket Lex being a clumsy fool managed to drop the phone, which then landed under the car seat. Cursing under his breath Lex reached under his seat to find his cell that was still ringing away, unaware of the danger that lay ahead.

…**..**

As a truck passed her by Isabelle had been too lost in thought to notice that a metal pipe had dropped off the back of the truck right behind her, but that was the least of her problems right now because the main one was speeding down the road at that very moment.

Neither saw it coming as Lex had just looked up from his phone to find himself seconds away from crashing into the large metal object laid out in the middle of the road. Without thinking he slammed on his brakes and swerved the car so not to hit it, only for things to take a massive turn for the worst as he saw he was about to go over the bridge edge with someone standing in his path.

But not just anyone, it was…oh no!

"BELLE! LOOK OUT!" Lex yelled with all his might as he saw his angel turn round to face him, but too late as his car had hit her dead on before his world turned to darkness.

Isabelle had only just snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a huge screeching noise and someone calling out her name from behind her. But just as she turned round it was too late to react because the next thing she knew was an incredible pain in her right side before she was thrown over the bridge landing in the water with a splash.

As she went to resurface Isabelle turned round to see a familiar car beginning to submerge, without thinking she swam over to the car just as it landed at the bottom of the lake. She saw the driver already unconscious and she quickly wrenched off the door with ease, but got the shock of her life when she saw whom the driver was.

Lex! It was Lex!

Not wasting another second Isabelle yanked off his seat belt and carefully dragged her best friend out of the car and swam him to the surface. She then laid him down on the ground and began C.P.R.

"Lex don't you die on me. You hear?" she asked pumping down on his chest and doing mouth to mouth. "You stay with me" she said feeling the tears stinging her eyes as it killed her inside to see someone she loved so much in such a vulnerable position.

But just then all was not lost as Lex gasped out loudly as he coughed up the water that filled his lungs. Isabelle sighed in total relief as she silently thanked whoever it was that was listening for not taking her best friend away.

"Belle?" Lex asked with disbelief written all over his face as he looked up to see his precious angel looking down at him.

"Yeah, its me" Isabelle assured him with a smile and tears of joy rolling down her face.

"I thought I…that I…killed you" Lex said with his voice filled with fear as he slowly raised his hand to carefully caress her cheek. Isabelle then shook her head and placed her hand over his.

"I'm here, you didn't hurt me" she reassured him.

"I was sure that I'd hit you" Lex said trying to make sense of what had just occurred. Of coarse he was over the bloody moon that his Belle was fully here and alive, because if she was otherwise he would have just preferred to have died in that crash as he wouldn't have been able to go on living. No, it was the fact that he knew he had hit her right smack bull's eye on the dot, but the question was…how had she survived?

"So did I, but…here I am" Isabelle said trying to get him to believe in her words as she didn't want him to start suspecting anything. If Lex began questioning the situation he would be on to her in a flash, which would lead him to finding out about her powers and Isabelle could not let that happen. For his sake and hers. Though he did have a point. How could she not have been dead after that? It was truly impossible. But then again impossible was her middle name.

Lex then carefully sat up and through his arms around Isabelle as tight as he possibly could, so frightened that she would disappear forever.

"I really thought I'd lost you" he said kissing her wet hair.

"I thought I'd lost you too" Isabelle said closing her eyes as she buried her face into his neck whilst hugging him back with just as much desperation, but being careful about her strength.

Now Isabelle didn't know why, but suddenly being in Lex's arms felt…unexplainably right. She'd never noticed how comforting it was, until now. They fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. He was so warm, so gentle, so…WAIT A MINUTE! What the heck was she thinking? Lex was her friend, she couldn't think about him that way. It was Whitney she loved. Right?

After what seemed like several minutes Isabelle leaned back as she brought Lex to look at her, scanning her eyes over his face.

"We should get you to the hospital and get you checked out" Isabelle said as she gently ran her hand over the cut on his forehead.

"I have the best Dr right here" Lex joked but at the same time was completely serious, as he didn't need anyone else but Isabelle right now. She had saved his life when she could have just left him to drown for nearly killing her, hell he wouldn't have blamed her if she had. How could she be so calm, how could she not hate him, she should be hitting him right now and telling him she never wanted to see him again. But then again how would he survive without her? Easy. He couldn't, wouldn't.

"Come on be serious we should call someone before..." Isabelle then trailed off as a truck pulls up on the bridge and the driver hoped out heading towards them. "Too late" she said.

"Hey! You guys alright?" the red neck asked rushing over to the two.

"Yeah, were good thanks" Lex said nodding at the truck driver.

"I already called for an ambulance, their on they're way" the red neck said.

"Oh great" Lex said under his breath as he knew that if this got out it would be all over the papers, which was nothing new to him it was just that he didn't want the press aggravating Belle. Not that she didn't deserve to give her side of the story because believe him she did, it was just that the press were cruel nasty people who would do anything for money and fame and he didn't want that, he didn't want Belle to have the spotlight shined in her eyes after what had just happened.

"Thanks, my friend may just need some medical attention" Isabelle said half smiling at the driver in gratefulness.

"Belle I'm fine, really" Lex said just wanting to grab his beauty's hand and take her back to his mansion to keep her safe.

"Lex you are getting yourself checked over if I have to drag your but to the hospital myself. And don't for a second think I won't" Isabelle playfully scolded him as Lex then chuckled at her. He knew he wasn't about to win this battle, because when Belle made a threat she upheld it to the max.

He remembered when he was 11 when they had both been taken to get a milkshake, curtsy of Mrs Kent, and some kid around his age had laughed at his baldness. This had made Isabelle angry as she told the kid that if didn't quite making fun of her friend he would regret it, not that the boy listened as Isabelle had then thrown her milkshake all over the boys face. Suffice to say her parents had grounded her for a month, which Lex felt truly guilty for as he hadn't wanted to get her into trouble because of him. But he was completely grateful for how she had stuck up for him, which she still did to this day.

Not too soon after the ambulance had arrived the police followed along with an emergency tow truck and investigators. Basically the whole cavalry had shown up making it look like a crime scene. Lex and Isabelle had both given their statements about the accident, except Isabelle had lied by saying that she had witnessed the crash and had dived in to save her friend. Lex was confused why she hadn't just told the truth, but Isabelle had informed him that if she did he would surely go to prison, which she would not have. No way no how.

"You know you didn't have to do that" Lex said as he and Isabelle sat beside each other with red blankets wrapped around them, courtesy of the ambulance crew.

"Lex, I wasn't about to throw you under the bus for something that was out of your control. These things just happen" Isabelle said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not when your the one speeding" Lex said looking down at his hands that were laid in his lap.

"Lex. It. Was. An. Accident" Isabelle said separating each word as Lex just shook his head.

"Why are you defending me Belle? How can you not want to see me locked up behind bars" Lex asked.

"Because I love you Lex" Isabelle said causing Lex's head to snap up to look at her in pure astonishment as he felt his heart skip a beat. "I mean you're my best friend, and…I honestly couldn't imagine going a day without you" Isabelle added realizing that she had said 'I love you' in a not so friendly like manner.

"I love you too Belle" Lex said smiling at his angel wishing he could just simply admit his true feelings for her. He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed at the fact that Belle only loved him as a friend, but then again what did he expect? She had a boyfriend who she was somewhat happy with, and Lex himself was half her age. Why oh why could life not be simple.

The two stared at each other intently for a moment before someone broke their concentration calling out Isabelle's name. They then turned to see non other than Jonathan Kent approaching them in a panicked state.

"Isa! Thank god, are you alright?" Jonathan asked sighing in relief as he saw his daughter in one piece.

"I'm fine dad, really" Isabelle said not wanting her father to make a huge fuss as she had miraculously come out of the situation alive and unharmed.

"Who's the maniac who was driving that car?" Jonathan demanded as he brought his daughter into a hug.

"That would be me sir" Lex said coming to a stand as he knew he was about to get the roasting of his life from Isabelle's father. He and Mr Kent had never quite seen eye to eye, not that Lex had anything against Isabelle's father because honestly he didn't. It was just that Jonathan Kent had never seemed to like him for some reason, and now this situation would only make it ten times worse.

"Lex, I should have known" Jonathan said throwing the young man a look of disgust.

"Dad, please don't. It wasn't Lex's fault" Isabelle scolded her father as she wasn't about to stand back and allow him to jump down her friend's throat again.

"Let's just get you home before your mom throws a fit" Jonathan said wanting to get his daughter away from the man who had almost cost her life.

"You have an incredible daughter there Mr Kent, she saved my life. If there's any way I can show my gratitude just name it" Lex said trying to get on the father's good side.

"Drive slower next time" Jonathan advised him whilst leading his daughter away, but not before Isabelle mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Lex for her father's stubborn behavior.

As he watched the pair walk away Lex turned back to the riverbank to see his now destroyed car being pulled out the water. And at that moment he began to rack his brain with question after question of just how Isabelle had managed to survive the accident. He knew for sure he had run her down because he saw it with his own eyes. Was it just sheer look? Or was there more to his Belle than she actually let on?

**Authors note: And so the suspicion begins. Do you think Isabelle should tell Lex the truth? Or should she keep it between her family and herself. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Some of you have been asking about Isabelle's powers and what they will be. I won't tell you what her ability's will be just yet, but I can tell you this. They will be awesome. **

**In the next chapter things between Whitney and Isabelle really begin to fall down hill. So hang onto your seats cause it isn't going to be pretty.**

**Thank you for all your reviews I look forward to hearing more from my readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night Isabelle stood looking out at the stars from the loft window, questioning how she had survived the crash and why? What was the purpose of her still being here? The universe was trying to tell her something, not only for the fact that she had powers but she had also practically cheated death. But why? Why her? Why couldn't her life just be normal? Was it too much to ask to want to be like everyone else and lead an everyday life?

As soon as Isabelle and Jonathan had gotten home Martha had nearly hugged the life out of the poor girl, telling her how worried she'd been and that she was proud of her daughter for saving Lex's life. Though Jonathan had insisted that Isabelle stay away from Lex as he had nearly gotten her killed, but Isabelle clearly stated to her father that Lex had been as much of a victim as she was, if not more, and that she was sure as heck not gonna cut him out of her life. No way no how.

Just then she heard someone approaching the loft and turned to see Whitney walking into the moonlight.

"Hi" he said awkwardly.

"Hi" Isabelle said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I err saw you up here and thought I'd…" Whitney trailed off.

"That you'd what?" Isabelle asked her boyfriend.

"I heard about what happened and…wanted to check you were ok" Whitney said placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine thanks, no need to concern yourself Whit" Isabelle said using the nickname he truly hated.

"Belle I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to upset you" Whitney said walking a little closer to her.

"I just...I don't get what's happening with us lately, or rather what's happening with you" Isabelle said ready to lay it down on the line for her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Whitney asked her.

"I mean that ever since the day I told you I loved you our relationship has done nothing but go from bad to worse. Whenever I try to spend time with just the two of us you distance yourself away, whenever you say you'll call you don't and then come up with a pathetic excuse. You hardly talk to me anymore because your too busy hanging around Lana, who I might add has been making my life a living hell if you hadn't gotten that today, which I seriously doubt you did because you were too interested in another girl to care about your own" Isabelle stated feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"Belle I..." Whitney began but was cut off by Isabelle.

"And do you know what the worse part is? It's that despite everything I've always defended you against my parents and my friends whenever they tried to warn me about you, but I never listened because I loved you so much" Isabelle said trying her best to stay strong for what she was about to do next.

"Loved?" Whitney asked not missing the past tense.

"I'm sorry Whit. I can't do this anymore" Isabelle said hearing her voice break as Whitney shook his head.

"Belle come on, it doesn't have to be like this. Let's...Let's just get through prom tomorrow and then we can sit down and work things out" Whitney said placing his arms on Isabelle's shoulders, only for her to pull away.

"Don't you get it? There is nothing to work out. We can't fix this. Whitney I've tried my hardest to support our relationship, but after today...I finally understand that your not willing to do the same. Communication and trust are the key ingredients to a happy relationship Whit, but in your case it's not. I don't know what it is your looking for, but whatever it is…it's not with me. I'm sorry, but it's over" Isabelle said trying to ignore the tears rolling down her face. And just as she went to walk past him Whitney swiftly caught her arm and roughly spun her back to face him.

"And you're so perfect are you?" Whitney asked whilst giving her arm a squeeze.

"What?" Isabelle asked in confusion yet was more shocked at the dark expression on his face.

"You think that I don't know about your little secret?" Whitney asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked trying her best not to have a panic attack at that moment. Surely he couldn't know about…? No. There was no way.

"You complain like hell about me hanging out with Lana, but what exactly is going on between you and Lex Luthor lately?" Whitney asked as Isabelle looked beyond confused. "I've seen the two of you together, it doesn't take a genius to know that there's a bigger picture going on right there" he seethed.

'Oh hell no! He did not just insinuate what I think he just did' Isabelle thought to herself as she was seconds away from giving Whitney the slap of his life for thinking that there was something going on between Lex and herself.

"Whitney, I don't know whether you've just suddenly lost your mind or if your on something, but if you don't get your hand off me right now…I swear I'll do something I'll regret" Isabelle told him carefully as though she were speaking to a child whilst doing everything she could to keep her cool.

"And what are you gonna do? Have your little bald headed friend sue me? Well let the rich freak try and I'll kick his ass as well as yours!" Whitney yelled and just then out of nowhere a fist connected to his face as he was thrown to the ground in a heap. Isabelle then turned round to face her savior and saw her father standing over her ex with a murderous look in his eyes.

"You ever dare to threaten my daughter again…" Jonathan said before roughly picking the jock up by his collar so they were face to face. "And I guarantee it will be the last thing you ever do. Now get the hell off my property, and if I so much as see your face round here or near Isabelle again…I'll have your ass thrown in jail for attempted abuse" he seethed at the boy before roughly pushing Whitney away from him as the scared jock then legged it out the barn.

"You ok?" Jonathan asked his daughter whose eyes were now blood shot from crying.

"I'm fine" Isabelle said giving her father a sad smile in gratefulness for what he had just done.

"I heard what you said back there. I just wanted to say I'm really proud of you Isa, you stood up for yourself and didn't allow your feelings to cloud your judgment. To handle that kind of a situation with such care is what makes a person truly human" Jonathan said as Isabelle smiled a watery smile before throwing her arms around her fathers waist and as they both shared loving hug.

"I love you dad" Isabelle said hiding her face into his chest like a scared little five year old girl who needed her father.

"I love you too Isa" Jonathan said giving his daughters forehead a gentle kiss, making a silent promise at that moment that he would never allow his baby girl to hurt like this ever again. A broken heart was one of the hardest things to heal in life, but Jonathan vowed to be there to help Isabelle to heal no matter how long it took. After all, that's what father's were for.

**…..**

Isabelle hadn't gone to school the next day as she had asked her mum and dad if she could call in sick, which they had allowed her to do as they understood that she had quite the ordeal the day before and needed her space. Though they had both assured her that hiding away from the world was not the best way to solve her problems, she would always have the help and support from the people she loved no matter what.

Ethan, the towns chief of police had come calling at the Kent's telling them that Whitney's mother called the station saying what her Jonathan had attacked her son and demanded for his arrest. Scoffing at this Isabelle and Jonathan gave their statements of the nights events and made it clear that Whitney had not only grabbed Isabelle and threatened to go after her for their break up, but Lex as well.

Ethan had then apologized to the Kent's for the inconvenience and assured Isabelle that Whitney would be dealt with. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Isabelle was a good girl who had never done anything to have such disgusting behavior thrown at her by a guy who in Ethan's eyes deserved nothing more than to be locked up for a long time.

After that Isabelle had gone about doing her chores for the remainder of the day whilst her parents had popped into town to do some grocery shopping. Once she was done she decided to pay Lex a visit to see how he was doing, she wrote a note for her parents saying she had gone for a walk before speeding off through the crop field.

Once she arrived at the stunning Luthor mansion she rang the buzzer and waited a few minutes but none answered, she rang again but still none answered. After her fourth attempt she came to the conclusion that maybe Lex wasn't home and went to leave when she heard movement come from inside the house. That was odd, if Lex was in why wouldn't he answer. 'It wouldn't be rude to go in unannounced would it? Just to check that nothings wrong?' Isabelle asked herself as she took a chance and slipped through the gate bars.

Fortunately the door was never locked so that made things easier, though she would seriously have to have a talk with Lex about that as the place could get robbed or anything. Walking down the hallway she heard the sound of footsteps and strange clinking noises, which got louder when she came to a stop outside a specific room. That was when she saw two people in white suits and masks fencing it out like no tomorrow.

"Ala!" one of them said as they pinned the other to the wall with their sword. And just then as the winner backed off the loser threw their sword in Isabelle's direction, though luckily it didn't hit her as it caught in the edge of the doorway making Isabelle jump in surprise. The loser then too off their mask to reveal non other than Lex Luthor himself.

"Belle? I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he said looking rather surprised to see her, yet very happy as he pulled the sword out of the wall.

"No its ok, I err buzzed but none answered" Isabelle said feeling a bit awkward as she saw that the winning fencer was a young woman. Was she Lex's girlfriend? And if so why did that make her want to take that sword and poke the woman's eyes out?

"How'd you get through the gate?" Lex asked curiously.

"I err squeezed through the bars. I'm sorry if this is a bad time..." Isabelle said glancing between Lex and the mystery woman.

"Oh no! No, I think Heidi has officially kicked my ass for the day" Lex said passing his mask over to the woman now known as Heidi.

"You know you should really lock your doors, anyone could walk in here" Isabelle said.

"Ah but your not just anyone Bellsie" Lex said teasingly.

"Oh not that again" Isabelle groaned as Lex laughed knowing that she hated the nickname he had given her when they were little.

"So how are you feeling alright today? I'm surprised your not at home resting" Lex said as they began walking up the stairs whilst he took off his gloves.

"Yeah I'm good, though I was more worried about you" Isabelle said as Lex then smiled at her.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm good. Infact I've never felt better in my life" Lex said sounding as though he were at peace with himself.

"How so?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Well its gonna sound weird but...do believe a man can fly?" Lex asked her as they entered the gym room.

"You mean like on an airplane?" Isabelle asked.

"No I mean like literally. A man soaring above the cloud bank with nothing but air beneath him" Lex said.

"I wish. It's always been one of my dreams, but at the end of the day its just wishful thinking" Isabelle said as Lex threw his white jacket to one side and picked up a towel to place round his neck.

"I did" Lex said as Isabelle looked confused at this. "Right after the accident when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew right over Smallville, and for the first I didn't see a dead end...I saw a new beginning" Lex said looking completely content before he then turned to face Isabelle. "Its all thanks to you Belle. You gave me a second chance in life, and I don't want anything to get in the way of what we have together. Friend wise" he said wishing that he didn't have to add the last words.

Isabelle feeling touched by his words walked closer and reached over to hold Lex's hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Nothing will ever ruin our friendship Lex, you mean too much to me for that " Isabelle said loosing herself in his eyes.

"Promise?" Lex asked with a sparkly glint in his eyes.

"I promise" Isabelle said as they smiled at one another before the air began to grow thick and Lex cleared his throat.

"So err...you looking forward to the dance tonight?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh...I'm...I'm not going" Isabelle said looking down at her feet.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lex asked as he knew Belle had been so looking forward to it.

"Plans changed" Isabelle said as she went to disconnect their hands, but Lex didn't allow it.

"How so?" Lex asked knowing that something was very wrong, but he needed to know what. "Belle what is it?" he asked again as he lifted her chin to look at him, now noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Whitney and I we...broke up" Isabelle said as a tear rolled down her face.

"What? He broke up with you?" Lex asked not being sure of what to feel at that moment as one part of him was doing back flips at the fact that Isabelle was finally rid of the idiot jock, but the other part of him wanted to hunt Whitney down and kick his sorry ass for breaking Belle's heart.

"No, no I...I broke up with him" Isabelle said correcting him.

"What happened?" Lex asked, though he could think of a million things that the jock had already done wrong.

"He came over last night and we got into a fight. I told him that our relationship hadn't been working out lately because he'd been so distant, and said that he seemed to be spending too much time with Lana. I told him it was over and went to walk away, only he…" Isabelle trailed off as she didn't want to say the next part.

"He what?" Lex asked desperately wanting to know.

"He..." Isabelle trailed off again as she dreaded how Lex would react to what she was about to say. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "He kind of thought that there was...something going on...between...you and…me" she said cracking one eye open to see that Lex had in no way been affected by this. He was totally calm.

"And err...what did you tell him?" Lex asked feeling his heart hammering against his chest as he tried to calm himself down.

"Well after he grabbed me he..." Isabelle was then cut off mid sentence.

"Wait! What do you mean he grabbed you?" Lex asked raising his voice as if someone had just slammed on the brakes.

"Lex don't make a big deal, its nothing" Isabelle said realizing she shouldn't have let that slip.

"Not a big deal? Belle if he grabbed you that is not nothing" Lex told her as he began to picture the scene in his mind of a frightened Isabelle being grabbed by Whitney. The thought alone made his blood boil rapidly. How dare Whitney place his hands on Belle in such a vicious manner, what in the hell was wrong with him?

"What happened after that?" Lex asked studying Belle's face.

"I told him to let me go and said that if he didn't he would regret it, but he then threatened to go after you and said and I quote 'I'll kick his ass as well as yours'. That was when my dad stepped in and punched him in the face" Isabelle explained.

"Good for your dad. Though I wish I could have been there, because believe me I would have beat the living crap out of that dick" Lex said being completely serious as he was now beyond pissed at the fact that Whitney had not only somewhat acted abusively towards Isabelle, but he had also threatened her. He couldn't care less that the punk had threatened to come after him because Lex would be ready and waiting for him. No he cared more about Belle's benefit than anyone else's, which was why he was going to make sure Whitney paid the price for his actions.

"Well he and his mum tried to have my dad arrested for hitting her son, but once we both gave our statements I think the tables were turned. So if anything my ex will be the one getting arrested" Isabelle said as she played with Lex's hand.

"Belle" Lex said as she kept her head down. "Belle look at me" he said gently raising her chin so their eyes locked. "It's gonna be alright. That idiot didn't deserve you, and he certainly didn't deserve this" Lex said pointing to her heart. "You can do so much better than him Belle. You deserve someone who will treat you like the princess you are. Someone who will care for you, hold you, love you, make your dreams come true...and tell you each hour of everyday just how beautiful you truly are" Lex said cupping her cheek whilst gently wiping away her tears with his thumb.

Isabelle not knowing what to say just stood there taken back by her friend's beautifully spoken words. She then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as she felt his arms wrap themselves around her.

"I don't need anyone else for that, I have you" Isabelle softly spoke. "Lex Luthor, my very best friend" she added.

Taking in her words Lex closed his eyes and buried his nose into her soft brown waves as he lost himself in her luxurious strawberry rose scent. It was moments like these that Lex treasured most in the world, and now that his Belle was free of that scumbag jock he would make damn well sure that none ever hurt her again. That accident had been an eye opener on just how stupid he had been for not doing a better job at protecting her from guys like Whitney who only wanted one thing from a woman and they wouldn't ask permission. Well that stopped now, he was going to prove to Belle that she deserved much more in life.

It had been Lex's dream since he was nine years old to win this angels heart, but the age difference was what put a wedge between them. Sometimes he felt like saying the heck with it and just declare his love to her, but then he'd remember that this was no fairy tale, this was the cruel depths of reality that was keeping him and Belle apart. So he made himself a painful vow to stay close to her, but not too close until the time was right. Until he could finally be with the girl he loved.

Just then Isabelle's phone rang in her pocket causing her to pull away from Lex, much to his disappointment. She then looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Chloe before hitting the answer button.

_Italic is Chloe _– Normal is Isabelle

"Chloe hey, what's up?"

_"Belle? Oh my god are you ok?" Chloe asked._

"I'm fine Chlo, why?" Isabelle asked wondering why her friend was so worried.

_"We heard about the about crash and the breakup between you and Whitney. Pete and I are just on our way to see you now" Chloe said._

"Erm Chloe, do you mind if I ask how you know about the breakup?" Isabelle asked curious to find out who had told Chloe about it, because she sure as hell didn't.

"Whitney, he told Lana about it and she basically told the whole school that he dumped you because he found out you were having an affair" Chloe said.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WAS NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR! CHLOE PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT!" Isabelle yelled as she couldn't believe the crap that Lana Lang had dared to spout out about her, and more over couldn't believe that Whitney dared to tell other people their business.

"Hey of coarse I don't, I mean if anything I believe that you dumped him, which if you don't me saying is about freaking time. But I would never believe a thing that comes out of that bitches mouth Belle, especially not something like that" Chloe said.

"Well I'm glad to hear it…but yeah it's true. I dumped him last night after we got into an argument about where his loyalties lied when it came to Lana and our relationship, but I'll fill you in on the details when I see you ok?" Isabelle asked.

_"Ok, we'll see you in a few minutes" Chloe said._

"Ok, bye" Isabelle said before hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Lex asked as he wondered what had gotten Belle so angry.

"No. That lying bitch Lana is telling everyone that Whitney broke up with me because he supposedly found out I was having an affair" Isabelle growled out.

"And how did she find out? Or do I even need to ask?" Lex asked.

"I think it's blatantly obvious who told her. But why the hell would he tell her something that was none of her business? Now the whole school's gonna think I'm nothing more than a skank" Isabelle said pacing around.

"Hey! You are not a skank Belle, do you hear me? That little bitch is trying to tare you apart inch by inch and your allowing her do it. You've got to show her that she hasn't won, that your not about to stand by and take whatever she throws at you. Your strong Belle, stronger than even you can imagine"

'You don't know how right you are' Isabelle thought to herself at that moment.

"Lana Lang is nothing compared to Isabelle Kent, and trust me when I say that is the gods honest truth. You have to stand up to that little witch and show her that you are a force to be reckoned with, that your not going down without a fight" Lex said giving Belle the encouragement she needed.

As Isabelle took in Lex's words of wisdom she realized then and there that he was right, she needed to stand up to Lana once and for all. She had been a coward to let the cheerleader walk all over her as if she was nothing, but no more. She was going to face that cow head on and finally put her in her place.

"Your right, I allowed Lana to get inside my head and by doing that she's managed to torment my life. All because I was too much of a coward to face up to my problems and do anything about it" Isabelle said as she stared blankly across the room. "Well that ends tonight" she said.

"Oh o I think I've awakened the sleeping wolf. What are you thinking?" Lex asked as he knew by now what Isabelle's face looked like when she was conducting a plan.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to expose the enemy by hurting what they love the most" Isabelle said.

"And what's that?" Lex asked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets Lexy" Isabelle said smirking as she tapped her nose.

"Well if it involves making the two of them disappear off the face of the earth then I'm all for it" Lex said making it sound like it was a joke, though he was beyond serious.

"If life was that simple I would have banished Lana years ago" Isabelle said as the two chuckled at this for a minute before the laughter died down and the air began to grow thick around again them again as they stared into each others eyes. This went on for a moment or so before Isabelle broke the connection. "I better get going, Pete and Chlo are on their way to my house so I better not keep them waiting" she said feeling a bit awkward as she couldn't understand what the heck was going on with her lately and why her heart constantly beat like a samba whenever she was around Lex.

"Err wait, how are you getting to the dance tonight?" Lex asked stopping Isabelle before she walked out.

"Oh…errr I'll just probably ask my dad if he could drop me off or something. Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Well I was just gonna say that if you wanted to…I could take you there tonight, you know just to give you a ride and make sure your safe" Lex said looking down at his feet as he wanted to kick himself for sounding like such a dork.

"I'd like that" Isabelle said as Lex's head shot up like a bullet. "I mean you know if its no bother with you" she said trying to shake off the emotions that were clouding her mind.

"No, its no problem at all" Lex said straight away.

"Ok cool, so I'll see you aaaatttt six?" Isabelle asked.

"Six it is" Lex spoke softly not taking his eyes off Isabelle, who in return blushed.

"See you then Lexy" Isabelle giggled as she jogged off leaving a grinning Lex to stare after her.

**…..**

She had gotten home in record time just seconds before Pete and Chloe arrived at the farm. The three of them went to the loft where Isabelle narrowed down the full details of yesterday's events, of coarse leaving out the part where she miraculously survived being hit by a car that was going at 90 miles per hour.

Chloe had then begun explaining to Isabelle about a boy called Jeremy Creek, who had had once gone to their school 12 years ago but fell into a coma the day the meteor shower hit and had only just woken up. Now apparently he had been spotted yesterday at a murder scene where Chloe took a picture of him, which she compared to another picture of what Jeremy had looked like 12 years ago. Weirdly enough they were the exact same, as though he hadn't aged a day.

As Isabelle got a closer look at the photo a bolt of lightning struck her brain as she recalled the boy she had seen in school yesterday who had smashed the trophy case. It was him, it was Jeremy Creek.

"Ok so he wakes up from a coma after 12 years and then makes a sudden reappearance, only for three crime scenes to follow, why?" Isabelle asked.

"Well apparently those three guys that were attacked weren't just anybody, they were all former jocks at our school 12 years ago. Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago, they say he suffered from massive electro imbalance" Chloe said.

"That's why he hasn't aged a day" Pete added.

"It's said that there was a huge electrical storm and the hospitals generator went down, but when it came back on Jeremy was gone" Chloe said.

"So the electricity basically charged him up like a battery" Pete said.

"So now he's back and putting Jocks into comas, why?" Isabelle asked whilst pacing.

"Because 12 years ago today they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow" Pete said.

"The day meteor shower happened Jeremy was found close to where it first hit, the exposure of the blast must have done something to his body" Chloe said.

"Well if this is true and Jeremy's still out there, he could strike again at any time" Isabelle said trying not to think about Jeremy using his power on more innocent lives.

"Then we just gotta keep our eyes and ears open, as well as our noses for the smell of fried chicken" Pete chuckled trying to add a sense of humor to the situation, thought the two girls just shook their heads at him unimpressed.

An hour later after both Chloe and Pete had gone home to get ready for the dance Isabelle had informed her parents that Lex would be giving her a ride tonight, though it had shocked both Jonathan and Martha to hear that their daughter was actually still going to the dance as after the Whitney fiasco. But Isabelle had gladly informed them that Lex had not only given her the confidence to go, but she was now more determined than ever to face up to both Lana and Whitney for all they had done.

She'd told her parents what the tag team had told the entire school and of coarse her father was more than ready to grab his rifle and hunt her ex down like a dog. Martha had insisted that she would personally march over to the Lang's and have it out with the deranged teenager and her cheap aunt, whom Martha would be more than happy to rip into for trying to get off with her husband.

Isabelle stepping in at that point told her parents that they would have to hold off on their acts of revenge because this was her problem to deal with now, not theirs. She was going to put both her ex and his lying concubine in their places once and for all.

Settling the argument Isabelle then went to grab herself a shower before Lex arrived and get herself ready for the nights events.

**...…**

Checking herself over in the mirror for what must have been the 105th time Isabelle paced around in her room dressed up and ready to go, though her nerves were shot as things began to spin around in her head. The crash, Whitney, Lana, Jeremy Creek, and Lex. Her mind felt like a scrunched up piece of paper that she couldn't make heads nor tails of, her heart felt like it was going to pound right through her chest and her legs felt unbelievably weak.

'I wonder if this is how Cinderella felt when she was going to the ball?' Isabelle asked herself as she tried to pull herself together by taking a few deep breaths and concentrating on one thing that would get her through the night.

She then began to feel slightly better, until she heard a knock at the front door. Looking at her clock she saw that it was bang on six o'clock.

'Talk about great punctuality' Isabelle thought to herself with a smile, unlike Whitney Lex had stuck to his promise. Feeling her nerves acting up again Isabelle closed her eyes and breathed relaxing her whole body.

"Here we go" Isabelle said as she took one last look in the mirror before leaving her room.

**…..**

Lex had just pulled up at the Kent farm in his new silver Porsche and walked up the steps to knock on the front door.

'Here we go' Lex thought to himself as he took a step back and let out a deep breath as the door swung open to reveal Martha Kent.

"Mrs Kent" Lex said giving her polite smile.

"Hi Lex, come in" Martha said being polite to her guest.

"Thank you" Lex replied as he carefully walked into the house just as he saw Jonathan Kent in the living area.

"Mr Kent" Lex said greeting Belle's stubborn father.

"Lex" Jonathan said approaching the young man as he continued to stare him down.

"Belle! Lex is here" Martha called up the stairs before turning back to face the boys. "She should be down in a minute, why don't you go take a seat and make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?" Martha asked her daughters friend.

"Err no I'm fine thanks" Lex politely said as he sat himself down on the living room couch, being weary as he could feel Jonathan watching him the whole time.

"So, how's the head? No concussion after your little stunt yesterday?" Jonathan asked as he sat across from Lex.

"Jonathan" Martha said in a warning manner to her husband.

"Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about Mr Kent" Lex said as Jonathan leaned back in his chair.

"I'm listening" Jonathan said feeling interested to know exactly what the man who had almost killed his daughter had to say for himself.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. What happened yesterday was completely my fault, if I hadn't been so recluse in my actions then that crash would never have happened. You have to believe when I say that I would never do anything to hurt your daughter, when I saw the car hit her…I thought for sure I'd lost her. And that's something I could never live with, if I'd survived and she hadn't…I would have gladly allowed you to hold a gun to my head and pull the trigger" Lex told Belle's father as Jonathan himself looked baffled.

"You really care that much for my daughter?" Jonathan asked leaning forward so his elbows were on his knees.

"More than anything" Lex replied without hesitation, though Jonathan still didn't look convinced. "Look Mr Kent, I know you don't like me and I don't pretend to understand why. But the one thing you can never question about me is how I feel about Isabelle. She means the world to me, always has. I know my family doesn't have the best reputation in this town, and for that I'm ashamed. I've never been able to quite work out just what Belle sees in me or what I've done in life to deserve such an amazing friend, but if you give me a chance I swear I will never let her down again. I promise" he said with pure determination.

As Jonathan sat there taking in everything Lex had just told him he couldn't help but think that his daughter had really done a number on the young Luthor, and doubted that she even knew it. It wasn't just the way Lex spoke about Isabelle, it was what was in Lex's eyes that had Jonathan convinced that he wasn't looking at another Lionel Luthor, oh no. It was completely obvious what was going on. Lex Luthor was in love with Isabelle.

'Well, I didn't see that one coming' Jonathan thought to himself.

Just then they heard someone coming down the stairs and as Lex turned his head round to look his breath hitched. There descending down the staircase was his Belle looking the most exquisite beauty he had ever dared to witness. She wore a royal blue knee length strapless satin v-neck dress with ruffled layers that and a thin gold belt line round the middle. Her makeup was fair, not that she needed it anyway. She had on gold high heels to match her dress belt, and her hair, which was curled flowing round her shoulders. If Lex didn't know any better he'd say that his Belle was in fact a princess, no a goddess who had disguised herself as a farm girl this whole time. He practically had to pinch himself because he thought he was dreaming, she was too good to be true.

As Isabelle locked eyes on Lex she couldn't but think how handsome he looked. He wore a blue shirt, black blazer, black trench coat and shoes. He looked the true gentlemen, but then again he always was. She had never felt this when she was with Whitney, but whenever she was around Lex it was like there were hundreds of butterflies living in her stomach. He always made her feel so nervous, and whenever she touched him it was like a spark had ignited through out her body.

But why? Why did she feel these things? And why of all people from her best friend? It didn't make sense.

She then noticed the flabbergasted expression Lex had as he approached her just as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked him as she began to panic. Did she not look right? Was her outfit too much? Was her hair a mess? Did she not add enough make up?

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" Lex said shaking his head as Isabelle seemed confused at this. "Belle your…I don't even think beautiful is the word that could sum up how you look right now. I don't think any words could" he said sounding as though he were in a dreamy state.

"Charmer" Isabelle said blushing at his words as they both laughed.

"These are for you" Lex said producing a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

"Lex…there beautiful" Isabelle said as she took the flowers from him and smelt their wonderful scent. It almost made her want to cry as she had never gotten flowers off anyone before, especially not roses. "Thank you" she smiled giving him a hug.

"Your welcome" Lex said into her hair.

As he watched the two hug Jonathan couldn't help but feel slightly awkward as he felt like he was intruding in on an intimate moment, which he knew was completely wrong because Lex was half Isabelle's age and for them to be looking so cozy like this was just asking for trouble. He was gonna have to pull Lex aside later and warn him to back off his daughter, even thought the lad may have nothing but good intentions for Isabelle she was still a teenager for gods sake. No, he wouldn't have Lex dragging her into any sort's stupidity, no matter how much the young Luthor cared for her.

Martha on the other hand was more than happy for her daughter as she had seen this coming for a long time. Having watched her daughter and Lex grow up together she could see how much Isabelle cared for the young Luthor and knew that there was something more to their friendship than meets the eye. The same could be said for Lex as every time she had seen him around Isabelle he acted like a boy with a huge crush, always protecting her, holding her hand, wiping her tears away and kissing her cheek. It was beyond adorable to Martha as she had watched their connection grow stronger over the years, she only wished that Isabelle hadn't gotten herself so involved with Whitney, because it had led her baby to nothing but heart break. Lex was a good boy though even if her husband had his doubts, he would look after their daughter and wait till she was at a decent age before they started dating.

"So err you guys better get going, don't wanna be late now do you?" Jonathan said clearing his throat as watched the two pull apart.

"Err yeah we best get going" Isabelle said trying to hide her blush as she noticed the looks on her parent's faces.

"Do you want me to put them in water for you?" Martha asked gesturing to the flowers in her daughter's hands.

"Yeah thanks" Isabelle said handing the roses to her mother who at that moment gave her a cheeky smirk, which got Isabelle confused as she wondered what that was all about.

"You look beautiful Isa, you really do" Jonathan said taking in how grown up his daughter looked as it didn't seem like yesterday that he and his wife had found her, or should he say she found them. He couldn't believe how fast she had matured into a beautiful young lady who would soon be on her way to college, and before he knew it would be leaving home. Though he hoped that last part wouldn't come any time soon.

"Thanks dad" Isabelle said giving her father a hug.

"You have a good time tonight, and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jonathan said.

"No promises" Isabelle said giggling as they parted.

"And Lex" Jonathan said as the young Luthor came to attention while Isabelle gave her father the 'dad please don't' look. "You make sure my daughter gets there safe, because if not I'll personally run you down with my tractor. Got it?" Jonathan asked as Lex nodded. "I'm trusting you on this" he said as Isabelle rolled her eyes while Martha smiled at him.

"You have my word Mr Kent" Lex said as the two men shared an understanding look.

Martha being so proud of her husband mouthed a 'thank you' to him as things could have gone in the opposite direction if he'd allowed himself to take out his grudge for Lionel Luthor on Lex, but fortunately he hadn't. He had put his daughter first and placed aside his own feelings.

"Well, shall we?" Lex asked turning back towards Isabelle holding out his arm.

"We shall" Isabelle giggled as she gave her mother a peck on the cheek before looping her arm around his as the two gave one last goodbye before departing from the house.

**Author's note: Woo hoo so things are beginning to fall into place for Isabelle and Lex.**

**In the next chapter we have the confrontation between Lana and Isabelle, as well as Whitney. And also the showdown with Jeremy Creek.**

**Note that Lex will be finding out about Isabelle's powers sooner rather than later so race yourselves for that.**

**Thank you to all my readers, your reviews have been a big help to me. **


	4. Author's Note

**ATTENTION READERS I HAVE RECENTLY RECIEVED A REVIEW THAT TO ME HAS OFFENCED MY STORY AND I WILL SAY NOW THAT I DO NOT APRECIATE IT. I AM NOT ONE FOR COMPLAINING ABOUT MY REVIEWS BUT THIS RECENT ONE HAS REALLY GOTTEN TO ME BIG TIME. I DO NOT WRITE FANFIC TO HAVE IT THROWN BACK IN MY FACE. IF YOU DO NOT LILE MY STORYS THEN DON'T READ THEM, NONE IS FORCING YOU. **

**AND JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT IN MY STORY LEX IS 21 JUST AS HE WAS IN SEASON 1 OF SMALLVILLE, AND ISABELLE IS 17 SINCE NONE KNEW HOW OLD CLARK WAS TO BEGIN WITH. I AIN'T NO FOOL WHEN IT COMES TO AGE DIFFERECES, ISABELLE AND LEX WON'T GETTING TOGETHER FOR A WHILE. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE TO ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS, REST ASSURED THR NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL BE UP SOON.**


	5. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi everyone sorry for the delay on this story but I decided to make some changes to chapter 3 with Lex taking Isabelle to the dance. It was kind of cheesy, but have no fear because Lex will be making an appearance at the dance, just not as Isabelle's escort. **

**As I mentioned before Lex and Isabelle will be getting together, just not anytime soon as she is still 16. Their relationship is going to build up with a few problems here and there, but they will get together in the end. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

"Your chariot my lady" Lex said motioning Isabelle towards his Porsche.

"Sweet new ride" Isabelle said admiring the car in awe.

"You like?" Lex asked.

"Like? It's beautiful" Isabelle said running her hand along the car.

"I'm glad you think so, I was gonna hire a limo but I knew you would probably kill me if I did" Lex said knowing just how much Belle despised people spending money on her.

"You assumed correctly" Isabelle said making them both laugh.

"My lady" Lex said holding his hand out to her as he opened the passenger door.

"Kind sir" Isabelle giggled taking his hand as she slid into the car.

Lex then walked round and got into the driver's side before starting up the car and driving them both away from the farm.

On the way the two discussed about Isabelle's up coming 17th birthday, and unpredictably she told Lex that she wasn't too keen on celebrating because she didn't want to make a big fuss. Her birthday was nothing special, especially when she had no idea when her real birth date was.

"Come on please" Lex begged.

"No Lex" Isabelle said.

"Please" Lex said again.

"No" Isabelle said.

"Please please please please please please" Lex begged.

"Lex, read my lips. Its. Not. Going. To. Happen" Isabelle said separating her words as Lex was trying to talk her into allowing him to host a party for her birthday.

"Belle please, for me" Lex begged again.

"Why? Why is this so important to you? It's just one stupid day, no biggie" Isabelle argued back shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, there is nothing stupid about it. It's celebrating the day you first came into this world, and why you ask is it so important to me? It's because your birthday means a lot me too, it's a reminder of the fact that by you having been born I gained a true friend who was there for me when none else cared" Lex said.

'It's because I love you more than you could possibly know' Lex thought to himself as he did his best to zip his mouth and not let those words slip off his tongue.

"I'm not a big believer in fates Belle, but I believe that we came into each others lives for a reason, like our paths were meant to cross. You didn't just give me a friend Belle, you brought hope into my life. So you see your birthday isn't something to be taken for granted, its something that should be cherished, always" Lex said.

After hearing this Isabelle was lost for words, she had no idea that Lex cared so much or rather that he cared at all about one certain day in her life that comes round only once a year. Again this just proved why she loved Lex so much, he didn't have to care about things that weren't related to him, but he did.

"My birthday really means that much to you?" Isabelle softly asked.

"Absolutely" Lex said plain and simple.

"And your not gonna back down until I agree to this party are you?" Isabelle asked stating the obvious.

"Nope" Lex said popping the 'p'.

"Well then, I guess it would be ok…" Isabelle started as she saw a grin make its way to Lex's face. "However!" she said putting a halt to his cockiness, "there's just one condition I have" she said.

"Fire away" Lex said getting interested.

"Nothing big, seriously. I don't want anything fancy or bold, just an innocent get to together with a couple of friends having a good time" Isabelle said.

"You act like you don't trust me on this" Lex said pretending to be offended.

"I don't trust you not to hire the circus, Lexy" Isabelle said using the nickname he despised.

"You mean I can't even do that? Damn! And I was so looking forward to petting an elephant" Lex joked as the two of them broke into laughter as they continued to tease each other all the way to the dance.

**…..**

Tonight was the night, he was going to do it, he was going to put his ingenious plan to action. He remembered each and everyday of how they had treated him, how they had bullied and humiliated him as if he were nothing. They had made him feel weak inside, but after tonight he would prove once and for all that in this world nothing goes unpunished.

He would finally show them what real pain felt like.

**…..**

It wasn't long before Lex and Isabelle arrived at the school where they saw some of the students going in hand in hand. Parking up in a near by space Lex got out and walked over to Isabelle's side and opened the door holding out his hand, which she took with a smile.

As she then stood facing the school Isabelle couldn't help but feel nervous for two reasons. One being that she was scared of screwing up her first dance and looking a right fool in front everyone, and two being that she was paranoid about how people were going to react to her being here, thanks to Lana's lies.

"You sure your gonna be ok?" Lex asked her.

"Define ok" Isabelle said.

"Hey" Lex said turning her to face him. "You're gonna get through this alright? Just stand your ground and enjoy this night" he asked holding her hands in his as she nodded in return and gave him a swift hug.

"Thanks for the ride" Isabelle said.

"No problem, call me if you need me ok" Lex asked as the two pulled away.

"Ok" Isabelle nodded as the two smiled at each other before Isabelle took a deep breath and began walking towards the building. Though just before she entered the school Isabelle heard a car beep as she turned to see Lex departing from the car park.

"YOU GO GET EM BELLSIE!" he practically screamed to the world as Isabelle didn't know whether to laugh at his enthusiasm or kill him for shouting out that stupid nickname.

"I HATE YOU!" Isabelle yelled back whilst grinning the whole time as she knew she could never stay mad him, well that was until she got her revenge on him later.

Just then out of the corner of her eye Isabelle saw a tiny flicker of movement, but as she turned to look there was none in sight.

'That was odd' she thought to herself, but simply shrugged it off.

As she entered the dance hall Isabelle smiled as she spotted Chloe and Pete in the middle of the floor laughing and looking like lovesick teenagers. It made Isabelle laugh in a way because even though the two denied the fact that they had so much in common they did in Isabelle's eyes make a cute couple.

To her great happiness she didn't see Lana or Whitney anywhere, which made the night a little bit better.

But just as she walked further into the floor Isabelle saw everyone begin to whisper to each other as they looked at her with shocked and disgusted expressions. This was it, this was what she had been dreading.

She began to think to herself that it was a bad idea to come after all and maybe she should have just stayed home. But then she pushed that thought aside and told herself that she wasn't about to let anyone get to her and accuse her of something she had not done. It was all Lana's fault and she was going to prove that to everyone.

Just then she heard her name being called out and saw Chloe and Pete coming towards her with smiles glued to their faces.

"Belle, thank god I was so worried you weren't coming" Chloe said hugging her friend.

"Nothing could hold me back" Isabelle said smiling as the two pulled apart.

"You look so beautiful, and holy crap are those legs I see" Chloe playfully commented as it wasn't everyday you got to see Isabelle Kent in a dress.

"Why yes they are, I've had them all my life" Isabelle said rolling her eyes.

"I think I speak for all the guys out there Belle when I say…daammnn" Pete said dragging out the word as his eyes scanned over her body making Isabelle blush.

"Thanks Pete, I think" Isabelle said as the three laughed.

They then heard the song 'Low by Flo Rida' fill the room as those who weren't already on there feet began dragging there dates to the dance floor.

"Oh yeah now were talking" Pete said as he began moving his body in time with the beat.

"You are such a guy" Chloe said chuckling at him.

"Hey don't hate me cuz ain't me" Pete said as he began spinning in circles round her.

"Actually this is one of very many reasons why I thank god that I'm not you" Chloe playfully said.

"Well you know what they say, if you can't beat em…join em" Pete said cheekily as he held his hands out to both Isabelle and Chloe, whom both giggled before taking his hands as he pulled them to the middle of the floor.

The trio danced together through a few songs laughing away like little children with Pete trying his best to show off his moves, which didn't surprise Isabelle one bit because she knew he was only doing it to impress Chloe.

Isabelle did her best to ignore the sneers she was getting off half the students and just paid more attention to having a good time with her friends.

**…..**

What nobody noticed was the two sets of eyes watching the entire dance take place from behind the shadows.

"You know what to do right?" asked a voice.

"Absolutely, but what about you? Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the second voice.

"I've waited far too long for this day to come, I'm not about to screw it up or let anything get in my way. Just stick to the plan" the first voice said as their eyes concentrated on the target.

**…..**

Half an hour later Lana and Whitney were still a no show, not that Isabelle was complaining. However she did find it weird because she knew Lana wouldn't miss a chance at becoming homecoming queen, and for her to be late was very strange indeed.

"I don't about you guys, but I need a drink" Pete said as the three walked off the dance floor. "You lady's want one?" he asked.

"Nah I'm good" Isabelle said.

"I'll have one" Chloe said.

"Ok be back in minute" Pete said rushing off to get the refreshments leaving Chloe to stare after him.

"You have so got it bad" Isabelle commented as Chloe turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked as she saw the smug expression on her friends face.

"Don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about" Isabelle said teasingly.

"Noooo I don't" Chloe said.

"You like him" Isabelle said.

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Duh, Pete" Isabelle said as if stating the obvious.

"What! No I don't" Chloe denied.

"Yes you do you liiikkee him" Isabelle teased again.

"Will you shut up" Chloe said trying to hush her friend from the ears around them. "I do not like Pete…I mean I do but…just as a friend" she said.

"And who are you trying to kid Chlo?" Isabelle asked smugly.

"It's the truth" Chloe said.

"Chlo I maybe just the boring farm girl from Kansas, but I'm not stupid when it comes to the obvious" Isabelle said.

"Belle I don't…" Chloe started but was cut off.

"Yes you do, just admit it. You like him Chlo, there's nothing wrong with that" Isabelle said.

"Yes there is" Chloe said.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Because what if he doesn't like me" Chloe blurted out surprising her friend.

"Chlo of coarse he does, Pete's crazy about you" Isabelle said reassuring her.

"You say that but he's never acted on it before" Chloe said.

"That's because Pete's not like every other guy in this school who just goes up to a girl and asks her out, he's a good person and like you he's in denial" Isabelle said.

"I've tried to tell him so many times but…I'm just scared. I've never felt like this before about anybody" Chloe said as she watched Pete pouring his and her drink.

"Love is one the biggest complications in life, but its nothing to be scared of. You two just need to talk about it, that's all" Isabelle said.

"I just want something perfect, not like you and…" just then Chloe realised what she was just about to say and instantly shut her mouth as she turned to Isabelle who looked as if she'd just been smacked across the face.

"Me and Whitney" Isabelle mumbled as she felt all the happiness drain out of her in that one moment.

"Belle I swear I didn't mean it like that I…" Chloe said but was once again cut off.

"Its fine Chlo, its fine" Isabelle said before wandering off out the hall leaving behind a guilt ridden Chloe.

"Belle! Belle wait!" Chloe shouted after her friend who paid no mind as she just kept on walking.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Pete asked as he rejoined Chloe with their drinks in hand.

"Me and my stupid big mouth, that's what" Chloe said wanting nothing more than for the floor to open and swallow her for what she had just done to Isabelle.

**…..**

Venturing down the school hallways Isabelle didn't know where abouts she was going, but she knew she just needed to clear her mind on what Chloe had just said.

She didn't blame her friend of coarse because honestly it couldn't have been truer. No, it was just that she was upset that she had come to the dance intending on having a good time and now her crappy relationship had just been rubbed right in her face. And it had nothing to do with Whitney, oh no Isabelle couldn't care less about that idiot, it was more to the fact that she was angry at herself because it was her own fault for getting involved with a jock who wanted more on the side. If she'd just stayed clear of Whitney she would never have gotten hurt.

Right there Isabelle wished that she had the ability to go back in time to stop herself from falling into a damaged relationship, but again that was just wishful thinking.

Just then she heard a noise come from behind her and spun round to see none in sight.

"Hello?" Isabelle called out, but got no answer.

She then felt a presence as she saw a shadow figure out of the corner of her eye, but saw none.

"Who's there?" Isabelle called out again with no response back. "Whoever you are you better come out now or…"

"Or you'll what" said a voice from behind Isabelle as she spun round to face…Lana freaking Lang.

"Oh joy, its you" Isabelle said sarcastically.

"Well that's not the polite way to greet someone now is it Isabelle? And here I thought you knew better" Lana said smugly.

"Well that was until I learned that the queen bitch and her frisky dog Toto had been spouting out lies about me to whole school" Isabelle said putting on a sarcastic polite tone of voice.

"It's a terrible world we live in, but you must do well to remember that in life it's all about reputation and motivation" Lana said.

"Yeah, and you were all for motivating Whitney with your cheap reputation" Isabelle spat out.

"You can't blame me for doing you a favour Isabelle, he was never gonna be truly yours. It was always me he wanted" Lana said slowly approaching her.

"I had no idea he was the desperate type, had I known that I would have recommended him to your aunt long ago" Isabelle said with a smirk.

"You think you're so smart don't you Kent? The way you walk around as if you don't have a care in the world thinking you have the perfect life going for you, when all along you never knew the hurtful truth" Lana said staring Isabelle down.

"What truth?" Isabelle asked.

"That the break up between Whitney and I...was fake" Lana said as Isabelle's face dropped. "That while your back was turned my boyfriend and I were off having a great time together…in my bed" she said whispering the last words in Isabelle's ear.

Whilst standing completely motionless Isabelle was doing all she could not to loose her temper and physically nail Lana to the ground whilst punching her smug face in over and over again until there was nothing left. She could feel the tears gather in her eyes, but she wasn't about to let them fall.

"Why tell me this now? And why not with your precious boyfriend present so he could have the opportunity of telling it to my face?" Isabelle sneered at the cheerleader.

"What an excellent idea Isabelle baby" came another voice as Isabelle turned her head to see her scum bag of an ex with a smug grin on his face.

"Speak of the devil an he shall appear" Isabelle sneered.

"Oh come on Belly baby don't be like that, we've been through so much together" Whitney said pouting.

"We've been through nothing you vile piece of shit" Isabelle half yelled.

"Oh kitten has claws, I love it" Whitney said as he and Lana both chuckled.

"You ain't seen the half of it" Isabelle hissed.

"No, but I know a few people who will want to" Whitney said as his voice turned serious in that moment.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked as she couldn't help but feel a little unstable about what he had just said, and how he said it.

"Oh please allow me, this is the best part" Lana said as Whitney moved closer to Isabelle, who in return was not liking where this was going. Not. One. Bit.

"You see ever since the day the meteor shower hit, which took my parents away from me I've been doing a little research on how it actually occurred because not once have meteors been seen like that in centuries, but suddenly this curse seemed to fall from the sky destroying everything that I loved. And then funny enough you appear out of nowhere and things went from bad to worse. So I watched you and tried to find anything on you, but strangely enough you don't exist. Not a picture, relative, birth certificate, nothing".

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap' Isabelle kept thinking to herself as she inwardly began to panic.

"So I kept a tag on you over the years, that's where Whitney came into place. I explained everything to him, hence where we faked our break up so he could stay close to you and find out as much about you as possible. We had nothing at first, but then we hit the jackpot" Lana said as she then pulled a folded piece of paper out of her purse before she handed it to Isabelle who took it with ease before unfolding it to reveal a picture of…

'What. The. Hell. Is. That?' Isabelle thought to herself as she took a closer look at the picture. 'Hooooolllly crap! Is that…A SHIP?' she asked herself feeling beyond the lines of shocked.

"That's what we found in your cellar" Lana said smugly.

IN HER CELLAR!

"What would the world think if they knew aliens walked among us, or better than that what would they pay to find out just what it was that was actually responsible for the whole meteor shower fiasco?" Lana said sounding excited with herself.

'AN ALIEN? I'M A GODDAMN ALIEN WITH A SHIP THAT'S BEEN HIDING IN MY CELLAR THIS WHOLE TIME!' Isabelle mentally screamed as she couldn't come to terms with what was happening. If Lana was telling the truth and this…ship was actually in her own cellar then why the hell had Jonathan and Martha not told her about it? Could this actually be the reason why there was no information on her or her biological parents this entire time? Could she believe it?

There was only one way to find out for sure, she had to get home and find out for herself. If this was real Isabelle wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"You told the police that you dived in to save Lex Luthor, when all along that was a lie wasn't it? I'm willing to bet that car hit you and you covered it up to protect your precious little secret, but that's all come to an end because now that we have the proof were going to expose you for the freak you truly are. I'll finally get my revenge on the very thing that was the true cause of my parent's deaths" Lana sneered at her almost sounding insane.

"I still can't believe I actually kissed an alien" Whitney said in disgust.

"By this time tomorrow it'll be splashed all over the news papers, and then that's where your life will come crumbling down. You'll be taken away to a lab where they'll lock you up for testing. You'll be treated like an animal at a zoo, named and shamed in front of the whole world" Lana said as tears began to flood Isabelle's eyes. "Your life's over" Lana said with a dark grin.

"Actually its not" came a familiar voice as the three of them all turned to see…oh god.

Isabelle's eyes widened in fear.

"Her life's only just beginning" said the voice.

"Lex" Isabelle gasped.

"Hey Belle" Lex said with a smile.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Oh o the cat is out of the bag, I repeat the cat is out of the bag! What will happen now? Will Lex stay fateful to Isabelle or will he reveal all?**

**In the next chapter we will see just how Lex will react to Isabelle's life changing revelation, Jeremy Creek will finally face down Isabelle and someone is going to loose their life. Can you guess who it is?**

**What do you think of this chapter? Leave your reviews.**


End file.
